An Egg Cream and a Movie
by GeneaLady
Summary: A pre-series fic. Ricky and Lucy enjoy a night out after an extremely hectic week at the Tropicana.


**_Author's Note: Thanks to 4luv4evr428 for the inspiration for this story as well as her unending support and friendship!_**

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the mirror, nervously fixing her hair. Ricky was finally able to get a night off and would be there in 15 minutes. The past week had been a whirlwind. It started with Ricky's passionate declaration of love for her... and then their passionate kiss. That kiss! Lucy had never kissed other man like that before and it seemed as if their souls had possessed each other in the moments of that kiss.

After that night; however, work became all consuming for Ricky and the only time he was able to spend with her was on the roof top of the club after the show when he was completely exhausted. They spent most of those nights sitting together with their arms around the other's waist, looking up at the night sky in silence. By that point in the night, Ricky was most often too tired to hold a conversation or even kiss. He'd even nodded off a few times against her shoulder, after which he'd apologized up and down, but Lucy assured him that she was happy just being next to him.

But tonight was going to be different. They had made plans to walk to the drug store just a few blocks from Lucy's apartment for an ice cream soda, then catch a double feature movie. As Lucy was lost in her expectant thoughts of the evening, she heard the doorbell ring. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark blue, knee length, capped sleeved dress with white flowers on it that brought out her eyes, the creamy skin of her exposed arms, neck, and décolletage in sharp contrast. Her ears were adorned with pearl stud earrings and around her neck was a gold chain with a single pearl landing just above her cleavage.

Lucy opened the door to her apartment to find Ricky holding a single red rose. "Hi," he grinned happily, knowing his stressful week was over and he could finally relax with the love of his life.

"Hi, yourself," she replied with a smile. "It's beautiful," she said taking the rose and giving him a soft kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Ricky whispered when her lips were still only a breath away after her kiss.

Lucy blushed as red as her hair. "Let me go put this in water, then we can go."

When she returned, she took Ricky's arm and they went out into the warm night air.

* * *

As they walked, Lucy looked at Ricky as they walked noticing his relaxed, yet energized demeanor. She'd never known it to be possible to be be pent up with so much tension and yet be so utterly exhausted until she saw Ricky over the past week, and honestly, it worried her. "You look so much better than you did last night honey. Did you finally sleep well?"

Ricky chuckled. "You bet! I dun't even remember falling inta bed after walkin' you home last night an' I didn't wake up til it was time for me ta shower before pickin' you up."

Lucy wasn't surprised. "Good. You deserve it. You work too hard."

Ricky was stuck. He couldn't tell her it was because he was saving up for her engagement ring. Not only would it spoil the surprise, he was sure that his tender hearted love would just feel guilty, so he just shrugged and said, "Yeah, I know. But I love what I do most of the time. The worst part of it is not bein' able ta spend time with you an' bein' so tired when I do. Thanks for puttin' up with me this week."

At that, Lucy stopped walking and turned toward him. "Ricky, I love you. I've told you many times this week, I'm not "puttin' up with" you. I enjoy spending time with you. And when I can't, I know it's because you're working... but your drive and determination is one of the reasons I love you. I could have never done what you did, leaving everything you knew, twice, just because you wanted something better for yourself. I do; however, worry that you're pushing yourself too hard."

Ricky was speechless. Her words touched him deeply and he almost got down on one knee right there in the middle of the street. Thankfully, he saw the drug store in the next block so he just kissed her soundly, his words not nearly enough thanks for the love she'd shown him.

* * *

Once they arrived at the drug store, Ricky held the door for her and they found two seats next to each other at the counter. "What are you thinkin' of gettin'?" Ricky asked, hoping she was thinking the same thing he was.

Lucy thought briefly before replying, "How about we share a chocolate egg cream? I think that sounds romantic!"

Ricky nearly sighed in relief. He had the exact same thought, but was afraid to suggest it because he didn't want to make it seem like was cheap and wanted to only pay for one drink. He leaned in and whispered, "So do I," before kissing her cheek.

Soon, the soda jerk came up to them and Ricky have the man the order for a chocolate egg cream with 2 straws, to which he just surpressed a grin and gave them a look that said "You two are acting like teenagers!"

Once it arrived, the pair spent the next little while drinking (being careful not to slurp though!) talking and laughing, both indeed feeling like they were 13... No, they individually thought, neither had experienced anything like this at 13. This was so much better.

Their egg cream gone, Ricky paid and left a generous tip before they started for the movie theater. Lucy giggled as they continued walking, "I think the soda jerk thought we were crazy!

Ricky laughed in return, "I dun't care. It was fun. We dun't have egg creams back in Cuba, but even if we did, they wudn'ta been nearly as fun without you ta share it with."

Lucy blushed again as they walked into the theater and Ricky bought the tickets. When they walked in, both scanned the half full theater for a place to sit before Ricky spoke up. "What about over there?" he said, pointing to the far back corner, the nearest person several rows down.

Lucy smiled. "Sounds good," she replied, as they made their way to their seats.

* * *

As soon as they sat, Ricky took Lucy's hand in his and brought it to his lips, staring into her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on it. As if on cue, the lights dimmed, and Ricky moved his arm around her shoulders bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. Both sighed in contentment at being able to enjoy the close contact under the cover of darkness. As the previews for coming shows begain to play, Ricky could feel Lucy's warm breath on her neck and it drove him crazy. He slowly turned his neck to find her bright blue eyes staring up at him. Lucy raised her head of of Ricky's shoulder and they stared at each other for several long moments before Ricky raised his hand to her porcelain cheek, caressing it softly, leaning in, and kissing her reverantly. Feeling Lucy's arm come around his shoulder, Ricky decided to ignore the fact that they were in a public place and he deeped the kiss, his mouth opening slightly and his tongue running across her lip for only a moment before Lucy's mouth opened to let him enter. As their tongues touched and danced, the kiss becoming more intense by the moment, Ricky's hand moved down to massage the side of her slender neck to encourage her. Feeling his strong, yet gentle fingers caress and massage her neck heightened Lucy's senses. She nibbled on Ricky's lower lip to keep herself from letting out the soft moan that was beginning to build in her stomach. Of course, this just made Ricky want to do the same.

Soon, the theater seats just were not working. The positions they were in were no longer comfortable given the passion of their kisses. Lucy had to be closer to him. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, which she needed to do anyway in order to breathe, put her fingers on Ricky's lips to silence him, and then moved to sit on his lap facing him.

The weight of Lucy on his lap, or at least one specific part of his lap, nearly drove Ricky mad. While he managed to prevent himself from groaning in pleasure, he tried in vain to keep his body from physically reacting. He panicked. What must she think of me? Certainly she doesn't think I'm planning on taking it any further than this here, does she? She knows that I would never expect her to give herself to me until we're married, right? Mi mujer no es una puta!

Unbeknownst to Ricky, Lucy too was panicking, but not for the reasons that he feared. Lucy immediately felt the evidence of Ricky's attraction for her, but she was not offended. Shocked, yes, but not offended. Could Ricky really be this attracted to her? Another thing that shocked her was how feeling him against her made her feel. She'd never been close enough to a man before to feel him against her in this way, and she found herself enjoying it, but she couldn't let on that she did. The last thing she wanted Ricky to think of her as was one of those women in the gin joints Ricky had run away from. This was difficult because she didn't just enjoy this feeling, in fact, it made her want more. She couldn't wait until Ricky and she were married so she could feel him against her without the hinderance of clothing. He was going to ask her to marry him, wasn't he? She loved him so much and wanted nothing more to be Ricky's wife and show him how much she loved him, in every way, for the rest of her life. She wanted to have his babies and grow old with him.

When the need for oxygen became necessary, Ricky tore his slips away from Lucy's just long enough to take few shallow gasps of air before moving his lips to her neck, allowing her to catch her breath as well. As Ricky's lips reached her neck, Lucy threw back her head giving him maximum access. Her eyes were closed and she was gently biting her lip to keep herself from moaning.

Seeing how much Lucy was enjoying this was too much for Ricky. He had to go back to her lips to cool off. Claiming her lips once more, he wrapped both arms tightly around her waist, crushing her chest to his. "Well so much for cooling off," Ricky thought to himself as the feeling of Lucy's firm breasts pressed against him just made his blood boil more. Was it his imagination, or could he really feel her firm peaks rub against him through all their layers of clothing? It didn't really matter, because just the thought sent his mind and body reeling.

Ricky's hands started to itch. He was almost consumed with the desire to run them all over Lucy's body, to feel her soft curves. It literally took every once of will power he had to keep them firmly wrapped around her waist, although his fingers did draw small circles on her side and lower back, refusing to stay still.

Suddenly, the pair jumped, startled at the sudden brightness of the theater, and scrambled to return to their original positions and maintain an outward resemblance of normalcy in spite of the fact that their hearts were still racing. "That was the fastest double feature... but the most enjoyable," Ricky smirked to himself as he tried to glance at Lucy without her noticing, her creamy cheeks now flushed with heat.

* * *

As they left the theater, Lucy and Ricky walked hand in hand in comfortable silence, both thinking about what had transpired at the theater and how much fun they had. Soon, they arrived at Lucy's door and stood there looking into each other's eyes for several moments. "I had a great time tonight," Lucy said softly, trying to surpress a grin.

Ricky cleared his throat to find his voice, "Um yeah... me too. We should do that again sometime."

"I'd like that," Lucy answered, as if she just meant attending a movie.

"You comin' to the show tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. Front row as always," she confirmed.

"Great," he flashed her the boyish grin that she loved so much.

Ricky stepped into Lucy's personal space and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently to him. They stood that way for a while, before Ricky dipped his head to claim Lucy's lips. The kiss began softly, but soon Lucy wound her arms around his neck and he took the cue to deepen the kiss, his tongue running over hers. In spite of the much slower pace, the kiss had the same passion of those they'd shared earlier in the dark theater and they were slightly breathless as they broke apart.

"I love you," Ricky whispered, his lips still almost touching Lucy's.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Before releasing her from his embrace and returning to his small, lonely apartment, Ricky kissed the spot behind Lucy's ear that he'd found to be so ticklish just a few hours ago, and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Afraid of saying something that was too impish, Lucy just smiled and turned to go inside.

Several minutes later, as she was getting ready for bed, Lucy thought to herself that she suddenly liked movies much more than she thought.


End file.
